Un Nudo por NatesMama
by Camy.MD
Summary: Si todo fuese un simple mal entendido? ... B&B, disfruten!


"**Tie A Knot"**

_Hola! Espero que hayan pasado un año nuevo increíble! …y estoy de vuelta :)… este es un pequeño one-shot que leí un poco después de año nuevo y la verdad es que me ha encantado!...la autora original es__** NatesMama, **__fue escrito en 20 minutos! Como parte de un desafío personal para ella…_

_Una pequeña advertencia, está situado al inicio de la temporada 6 …_

_Bueno espero les guste tanto como a mí….y, por supuesto, Bones no me pertenece… si asi fuera no existiría una sección de Bones en FanFiction!_

"**Un Nudo"**

Booth se sentó en la última banca de su iglesia, sosteniendo su rosario y debatiendo consigo mismo si debía o no estar ahí. Habiendo vuelto de Afganistán solo la semana anterior, todavía estaba asimilando la vuelta a su vida "normal"…Aunque, con Bones todavía fuera del país,no había vuelto completamente a la "normalidad". El FBI lo quería de vuelta lo más pronto posible, pero todavía le quedaban algunas semanas de permiso y estaba determinado a tomarlas. Y, después de hablar con Brennan unas horas antes, sabía que iba a necesitar el tiempo.

Habían mantenido el contacto a través de correo electrónico todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, y aunque Bones había mencionado a su colega, el Dr. Mark Winchell, de pasada… Booth, realmente no lo tomó en cuenta. Hasta que Ángela lo llamó hace 2 semanas para hacerle saber que Brennan no podría llegar a su cita en el carrito de café porque se había ido directamente desde la excavación en Indonesia hacia Costa Rica. Cuando Booth preguntó por qué, asumiendo que había otro descubrimiento antropológico en el que era necesitada, Ángela había carraspeado y vacilado demasiado. Cuando finalmente obtuvo la verdad de la artista, casi deseó abandonar todo su conocimiento de la situación y volver a sus suposiciones iniciales. Bones se había ido a una escapada romántica con su nuevo novio. Cuando Brennan se dignó a llamarlo, había sonado tan feliz y libre, él no se lo arruinaría, así que sonrió con los dientes apretados y le dijo que la vería cuando volviera.

Ahora entendía porque siempre había pensado que los tipos que decían "Solo quiero que seas feliz", eran un montón de debiluchos.

**~B&B~**

2 semanas después, Booth estaba sentado en su escritorio en el Hoover, cuando una voz que no había oído hace más de un año se filtró en su oficina.

"Hola Booth"

Levantó su cabeza, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro sin permiso, mientras se levantaba a darle la bienvenida. "Hola Bones, no pensé que volverías!"

"Si… bueno" Ella se adelantó, con los brazos extendidos, hasta que se dio cuenta que Booth se había alejado de ella, El dolor cruzó su rostro un momento, pero antes fue capaz de manejar sus facciones y lucir neutral. "Mis planes cambiaron. Siento haberme perdido nuestra cita en el carro de café"

Asintiendo, Booth volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio. "Sí, bueno… cuando recibes una mejor oferta…"

"Pero yo no recibí ninguna!" Brennan se tapó la boca con su mano, ojos abiertos. No había querido confesarle su decepción a Booth tan rápidamente, incluso si había querido salir desde hace un mes.

Brennan observó, congelada, como Booth cayó en la cuenta lentamente. No podía remover la mano de su boca, ni moverse. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio, solo con la punta de sus dedos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" La voz de Booth era baja y peligrosa…

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Brennan se rehusaba a hablar.

"Bones…" Booth se enderezó, y caminó lentamente alrededor de su escritorio… como un depredador acechando a su presa. "Tendrás que explicar lo que dijiste, porque se me está acabando la paciencia"

Brennan quitó la mano de su boca y asintió, "Lo siento, Booth", se sentó en la silla más cercana, antes de que sus piernas se rindieran…continuó: "Se que dejé a Ángela creer que Mark y yo …que él era mi… pero no era cierto"

Booth se sentó a su lado, confusión e ira aún presentes en sus facciones. "¿Por qué Bones? No entiendo porque tratarías deliberadamente de herirme así, osea… no es lo suficientemente malo…"

"¿Quién es Hannah?" Brennan exclamó de repente.

Booth palideció, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "¿Hannah? No es nadie, es una reportera que conocí en Afganistán. Somos amigos, solo eso."

"¿Solo amigos? Porque Cam lo mencionó como…"

Booth suspiró, "Esta bien, puede que haya exagerado _un poco_ mi relación con Hannah, yo solo… quería…"

Brennan asintió, "Hice lo mismo, lo sé"

Booth soltó una carcajada, "¿Tan patéticos somos?"

"Muy patéticos…" Brennan sonrió.

"¿Quieres analizar porque hicimos todo esto?"

Brennan negó con la cabeza…"No gracias, no ahora"

Booth asintió. "¿Café?, ¿Al Dinner?"

"Definitivamente"

**~B&B~**

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, desearía que fuera realidad… pero bueno Hannah ya apareció y tenemos que esperar a ver qué pasa… _

_Ojalá encontrar muchos reviews!, una vez más mis agradecimientos a __**NatesMama, **__que me autorizó para traducirlo…lamento no poder responderles inmediatamente sus mensajes, pero me voy de viaje de estudios a Brazil por una semana…. _

_Hasta pronto! Besos, Camy :D_


End file.
